Roses in My Hand
by DeterminedCunning
Summary: This takes place after 3x11. The story focuses on Killian Jones/Captain Hook trying to cope with the loss of Emma. There is some Charming/Hook bromance and adventure as well. It is slightly sad, but there is hope. Because all happy endings start with hope.
1. Yellow Roses

**AN: I do not own OUAT, but I do admire the show. Please feel free to review. Happy Reading. **

* * *

Killian slowly cracks open the door, trying not to make a sound. He sees Emma sitting on the couch reading a book. Most likely the Once Upon a Time book, Killian thinks to himself. Ever since they moved to the Enchanted Forest she has been trying to refresh on the "real" fairytale stories. She is focused on book, with a slight smile across her face. Her back is mostly to him so she couldn't see the door cracking open.

Before he advances further into the house, Killian just watches and admires. Emma is sitting in the sunlight, which is shining on her perfectly. She looks like an angel. Her long blonde hair is glowing, and her skin looks like it had been kissed by the sun. Doesn't help that she is also wearing a long cream dress to add to her angelic appearances. She embodies beauty to Killian. Not wanting to disturb her, Killian tiptoes in.

He is at the right angle where she can't see him, nor what he is hiding behind his back. Killian finally reaches Emma and he sweetly kisses her on the top of her head.

"Jesus Killian!" Emma screams. She drops the book on the floor as her hands flail as she gets ready to attack her mysterious kisser. "Is there a reason you are trying to scare you pregnant wife?!"

Killian chuckles and gives Emma a real kiss. Even though it has only been a few hours since he had been away, their kisses are as passionate as if they saw each other for the first time in a year.

"I didn't mean to, well, I kinda did, love. I wanted to surprise you." He says with a grin, as Killian pulls the roses out from behind his back and hands them to Emma. They are yellow roses: her favorite. They remind Emma of her old car back in Storybrooke. Her bug was the thing she missed the most since coming to the Enchanted Forest. She beams and quickly forgives her husband for scaring her.

"Do you mind helping me up off this couch?" Emma asks politely. She is about eight months pregnant and pretty large already. While she tries to continue to remain a beacon of independence, she caves every now and again to make Killian feel needed.

Without missing a beat, Killian runs around the couch, and gently helps Emma up to her feet. As soon as she is standing, Killian places his hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am doing ok. Mary Margaret and David stopped by earlier today to check in on me. They want us to move into the castle after the baby is born." Killian saw the look of mixed emotions on her face.

"Why don't we walk to kitchen, ok love? I will make us some hot chocolate, and we can talk about it there."

Emma looked at Killian and nodded, and with her arm hooked in Killian's she begins to waddle towards the kitchen.

After what seemed like forever to get to the kitchen, Emma's temper quickly flares. "All I wanted was a small home for our wedding present! And what do we get?! A mansion! Do you know how much easier this would be if I got the small cottage I asked for?!" Emma yells. She gets tired quickly and it takes them twice as long as it normally would to get around because of her "condition."

"Emma," Killian kisses his wife on the cheek, "they just wanted what they thought was best for us."

"And for them, we practically live in their backyard!"

Emma is right. If you were to look out some of their windows you could see the castle. Their house was not as secluded as either Killian or Emma would like, but it was a present. When Emma was in a good mood, she liked being so close to her parents. Family dinners occurred often, and it allowed for her to see her baby brother, James, from time to time. However, her mood swings were hard to predict, and right now, she is not happy.

Killian begins to make the hot chocolate while Emma gets situated in a chair.

"I think I finally settled on names for the baby." Killian states. Even though they were close to having the baby, they still haven't decided on baby names. Emma's ears perk up, she enjoys talking about baby names, or anything baby related. And this was a neutral topic to talk about while he waited for the milk to warm up for the hot chocolate.

"Ok, I am I listening."

"Well I was thinking, for a boy, Liam, after my brother. And if it is a girl, I grew fond of the name Minerva."

Emma smiles, "Minerva, where did you come up with that name?"

"While we were in Storybrooke, Henry showed me these popular stories, Harry Potter, if I remember correctly. There was a character named Minerva, she seemed strong, brave, smart, and loving. Everything we would want in a daughter."

"Do you know that Minerva is the Roman goddess for wisdom and war?"

"Who or What is Roman?"

Emma chuckles, and waves Killian to come over by her for a second. She kisses and whispers, "I like the names; I think they are very fitting."

Killian goes back to making hot chocolate with cinnamon, of course. He makes a cup for each of them and sits down. "Do you want to talk about your parents, or not right now?"

Emma sips her hot chocolate and pauses for a moment. "I think I would like to save it for another night. Henry is with Regina so we have the place to ourselves. Soon, we will never be alone so I would like to enjoy your company while I have it."

Killian did not mind this idea at all, he just feared that this topic lingering over Emma's head would only make things worse. Alas, he let her have her way. "As you wish love. However," he puts his hand on her stomach, and kisses it. "we are not alone, not really."

Killian has mixed feelings about being a parent. Of course he would never show it. Since coming to the Enchanted Forest everything seemed to settle into place. It did not take long for Emma to admit her feelings to him, and about a year after that they got married. It didn't believe that your wedding day was the happiest day of your life until he was standing at the alter, and Emma was talking towards him. He never thought he could ever be this happy since Milah died. But he learned quickly that this is what true happiness was about. With everything going so smoothly, he was afraid that having a baby, while a blessing, would ruin his happy ending. He didn't know the first thing about being a father.

Emma knew about Killian's apprehension towards becoming a dad, being a human lie-detector and all, but she never pushed for him to talk about it. After being together for two years, Emma has learned that Killian will talk about things when he wants to, regardless of how Emma feels about the situation. Emma had faith in him though, she saw how he was with Henry. The poor kid, not only did he have a biological mom, Emma, and a biological dad, Neal, he had an adoptive mother, Regina, and now she was with Robin Hood, so that would make him, adoptive father figure, and Hook, was Step-Dad. It got complicated, but Henry handled it like a champ. Henry was probably more excited than Killian when Emma and Killian got together. A pirate for a step-dad, now that was pretty cool. The boys would spend nights talking about pirate stories, or Killian giving Henry tips on how to woo a young lass. Emma would often sit back and watch as the two loves of her life became closer and closer friends.

Emma sees the doubt running through Killian's head. She squeezes his hand, "Why don't we head to bed?" Killian wasn't going to object, Emma's sleeping habits have required that she get more sleep since she became pregnant, and she didn't like going to bed alone.

Killian helps her up the stairs to their bedroom. "Emma?"

"Mmhmm?" She asks, trying to focus on getting ready for bed. Killian sits on the bed and couldn't help but stare. She wears the pregnant belly well. Since their meeting at the bean stalk, Killian has always found Emma beautiful. And throughout time, he has been shown over and over again how right he was.

"I love you, Swan. You are absolutely beautiful." He walks over to her, wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek. "I am the luckiest pirate in the world to have landed a lass such as yourself."

Emma turns around, stands on her tiptoes and kisses Killian. "I love you too, Killian. I am so excited to have this baby with you." She smiles as Killian heads back over to the bed to wait until Emma was done using the bathroom.

He sits on the on bed remembering how at the bean stalk, Emma hit him like a brick wall. He couldn't have stopped falling for her, even if he tried. And now, he was unbelievably happy. Killian was head over heels in love with Emma and would do just about anything for her. He was excited for their little bundle of joy as well. He could only imagine how much love their baby is going to get from both parents, and how much his love for Emma will grow as she takes on the role of full-time mother of their baby.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screams.

Millions of thoughts race through his head. He jumps off of the bed and into their bathroom. "Emma? What's wrong?" He begins to panic.

Emma stares at him and says plainly "my water just broke." Killian is filled with excitement, their baby was on its way. And then worry, their baby was on its way! Killian runs to the window to signal to the castle that Emma was going into labor so Mary Margaret and Charming could come over. He goes over to Emma one more time and kisses her on the lips.

"Killian, we are going to be wonderful parents." She says, trying to remain calm.

"I know." Killian grins, as he pushes her hair behind her ears. He turns back to the room to go grab what they needed for the delivery, and

Killian wakes up.


	2. Pink Roses

Killian wakes up. He is in the Charmings' palace. Staying as a guest until he gets "his feet under him." Whatever that meant. It has been over a month since their arrived in the Enchanted Forest and the dreams, or some would call them nightmares, were getting worse. Every night he would have these dreams of him and Emma, happy and together. It wasn't until recently did he begin to dream about Emma being pregnant, or them having a baby together. In Killian's opinion, those were the hardest ones to bare. He barely slept because he knew what was going to happen to him when he would wake up: heartbreak. But at the same time, he knew his love was waiting for him in his dreams.

Not wanting to fall back asleep, he decides to walk the castle, and heads to the kitchen to get something comforting: hot chocolate.

When they first arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Charming and Snow had been nothing but nice to Killian. After all, he risked everything to save both Henry and Charming. Since their return, Charming and Killian have actually become friends. It was nice, both of them missing Emma, in different ways, but not wanting to talk about. However, they both found comfort in each other. They say misery loves company.

As Killian turns the corner towards the kitchen he sees that there is candle light coming from under the door. He pushes the door unsure of what to expect until he sees David there, drinking hot chocolate. The two exchange glances, both acknowledging why the other was up, but not wanting to admit it to each other.

As if David knew Killian was coming, there is extra milk warmed up. Killian makes himself a hot chocolate, with cinnamon, and tries to keep composure.

"She is probably drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon as well, trying to fill the void of something that was once there," David says trying to comfort his pirate friend.

Killian remains with his back to David, not wanting to show the tears streaming down his face. Thoughts such as this cross his mind all the time. He wanted to have hope that Emma would feel as if something was missing in his life, but he couldn't afford to have his heartbroken again.

"I feel so selfish saying that I miss her, she is your own daughter. But, I miss her. I miss her more that I have ever missed anyone." Killian pauses, debating on if he should continue. "I miss her more than I missed Milah."

"Well, that is understandable. With Milah, she died. With Emma, she is still alive, it's just the curse. And knowing that makes it so much more difficult." David adds, trying not to act fatherly towards Killian, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Did I ever tell you what I said to her right before she left?" Killian takes the silence as David saying no. "I told her I would think of her every day. And I have, I just didn't think it would hurt so damn much."

Killian and David sit in silence drinking their chocolate. Eventually, they see the sun beams come in through the window. "I better go before Snow thinks something is wrong. I should probably pick her up some pink roses, just in case she is already up." David heads to the door, "it will get better."

"How?" Killian questions with so much defeat in his voice. "How can it get better while Emma is living her perfect life with Henry, and I am left here, alone, and wondering how she truly feels about me."

David thinks for a moment, grinned, pushes the door open and says "hope."

Even Killian chuckles. Leave it to the Charmings to have such optimism. When life gets tough, they generally respond with "true love" mumbo jumbo or "hope." Before Emma he would have scoffed at this and probably had a sword at David's throat, but since spending so much time with all of them, seeing them conquer everything life ever threw at them, Killian has become sure that true love and hope are pretty much the solution to every problem.

Killian cleans up after the hot chocolate and goes back to exploring the castle. The castle is still in shambles, aftermath of the original curse. Some of it anyway. They are working on fixing it bit by bit. And by "they" it is Killian, Charming, and the dwarves who are trying to bring the castle back to what it used to be, and then some.

He doesn't mind working on the castle, it gives him something to do. The dwarves have finally warmed up to him. Charming was impressed that they warmed up to Killian as quickly as they did. It took them easily three times as long to warm up to Charming. Charming didn't mind having the company either. Snow was busy trying to fix the kingdom with Regina. They decided it be best that they try to work together, but that was a more difficult task than they expected. Both women had lost a child, and it was difficult for them to cope.

Little did Killian know that everyone from Storybrooke was trying to come up with a way for him to go bring both Emma and Henry back. But just in case it didn't work, they didn't tell him. They couldn't risk crushing his heart yet again. It was hard to David to keep this secret from his now very close friend.

"Hey, I was hoping I would find you around here." David's voice echoes through the empty halls. Killian turns around, slightly confused. He is unsure of how much time had passed, it has been difficult for him to keep track of time here, and it seems to go by so slowly, unless he is thinking of Emma.

"Charming, what can I help you with?" Killian has become close enough friends to call David Charming or David, and only "your highness" when he was feeling feisty, which was rare now a days.

"I was thinking that since Regina and Snow are busy, we should go out for a couple of days on the Jolly Roger."

Killian is both excited and crushed. It was his Jolly Roger, his ship, he loves it. However, the last time he was on that ship, they had been coming home from Neverland, everything seemed perfect. It was all going to work somehow. He didn't need to figure out the details, he thought he had time. He didn't have time, and now Emma is in another world, without him.

"I am not sure if that is such a good idea," Killian says. Afraid of the feelings it would bring of Emma.

David smacks Killian in the arm. "Nonsense! You love your ship. It will be good for you to get out of this castle. And if not for you, for me!"

Killian hesitates and responds, "Ok, let me pack a few things, and I will be ready to go." Killian heads to his room to pack a few things, mostly clothing, he just wishes he had something of Emma's to take with him. Unfortunately, they were never at that point before they had to go their separate ways.

Killian walks towards the Jolly Roger which wasn't too far from the castle, but still a decent hike. When he gets there, Charming is all ready to go with food and other rations to let them survive a few days. Upon seeing his best friend and his ship, he smiles. The first real smile in a long time. Maybe Charming was right, this is what he needed.


	3. Orange Roses

**AN: Sorry, I have been doing some editing and decided that I thought this fitted better as two shorter chapters rather than one long chapter. Thank you for those who have been reviewing. **

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Killian asks.

"Wherever the wind takes us!" David grins from ear to ear. On their trip from Neverland and back, David had learned how to steer the Jolly Roger, so he is as giddy as a little kid to get out to open sea.

The two didn't talk much, during their first couple of hours on the open water, but they had a blast. They would play practical jokes on each other. It started with Killian trying to hit David with a sail when he wasn't paying attention. David retaliated by turning the captain's quarters upside down. It didn't take long for both of them to realize that they both needed some space from that castle, to clear their heads, and an adventure on open water was just what they needed.

One night after dinner, Killian and David are looking at the stars. "There is something about being at sea. It helps wash away the worries, it makes you feel in control yet again. This is how I dealt with the pain of losing Milah. Maybe this is how I will deal with the pain of losing Emma."

"You didn't lose Emma." David adds quickly. "She is just temporarily lost. You just have to have…"

Killian cuts him off, "I know, I know, hope. But easier said than done your highness."

"Killian, you know the motto Snow and I have together, 'I will always find you.' Well, true love has a funny way of working out. We have been through more than you could imagine, but we always seem to find each other, always seem to find a way to battle the next bad guy, together."

"How do I know if this is even true love?! Emma didn't choose me." Killian shouts, remembering Echo Cave, and every moment since with her and Neal.

"True, but she didn't pick Neal either. She is probably just confused about her feelings. But I see the way she looks at you. And I see the way you look at her. At first I was furious, but you aren't the pirate that you pretend to be. Don't get me wrong, if you break Emma's heart I will hurt you, but I still think she loves you."

The two sit in silence, staring at the stars, until eventually they both doze off to the sound of the waves gently hitting the Jolly Roger. They wake up to rain drops hitting their cheeks. David wakes up first, "Killian! There is a storm! WAKE UP!"

Killian got up quickly, and was helping David prepare the ship for this storm.

"Help! Help!"

David turns and looks at Killian, "Did you hear that?" David shouts, trying to make sure Killian hears him over the storm. "It sounded like someone calling for help."

Killian and David each took different sides of the boat trying to find out where the noise is coming from. Eventually Killian sees a small boat getting taken by each wave, not too far out from the Jolly Roger. Killian runs to helm and starts to steer her near the other boat.

"David, try to hold us steady, I am going to jump over to try to help." In one swift move, Killian grabs a rope, ties it around his waist and to the Jolly Roger, and jumps, hoping he would land on the boat.

Killian opens his eyes to him holding on to the side of the boat trying not to get rocked with every wave. Next thing he knows he is being pulled up by a set of hands.

"Hello, is it possible for you to give my sister and me safe refuge on your ship?" says the mysterious set of hands. "And quickly?" she adds with a bite.

Killian understood why, the waves are getting larger, and there are holes in the boat. There was no way they were going to survive much longer. "Let's go! Grab onto the rope and I will do my best to hold you ladies."

The two women grab the rope, and then they were being pulled up to the Jolly Roger. They all made it onto the deck, wet, and in time to see the other boat being taken by the sea.

"Dad is going to be so mad at you, Merida," says the smaller of the two black shadows. It is hard for Killian to make out any physical characteristics because of the storm.

"I know. I know, Blaire. You do not need to remind me." Merida says. She turns to her rescuer. "Where are my manners, my name is Merida, and this is my younger sister Blaire, thank you for rescuing us."

David extends his hand to both the young women, "David, and this is Killian."

"Pleased to meet you both," Blaire says. "Is there a place for my sister and me to sleep for the night?"

"Yes lass. If you two want to follow me." Killian shows the two ladies to spare bedrooms. David and Killian stay on deck until the storm is over, which took longer than either of them were hoping. Exhausted, the two head to bed, hoping to get some sleep.

He walks onto the deck to see the damage, but it seemed to minimal. Until Killian realizes that someone must have cleaned up the deck. He doesn't see David, but he sees two women on deck laughing. One is smaller, with dark brown straight hair. She couldn't be older than 14. She was wearing emerald colored shirt with black pants and boots. She looked like she was uncomfortable at sea, this was not the case for the other. The other, was something different.

She had a sense of fire and fight within her. The makes of a true pirate, Killian thinks to himself. She had hair that was wild and uncontrollable, but that was attractive. It was the color of a bright orange rose. She has more freckles than Killian could count, but don't think for a second that they make her look 'cute.' Not only was she extremely comfortable in her own skin, it showed, but she was extremely comfortable at sea. She was wearing more of a teal corset, and black pants and boots as well, which showed off her lady-like curves more than Killian was comfortable with. If Killian had to guess she was maybe 20 years old.

"Good morning my brave rescuer." The red head says with a dramatic flair. "Killian, right?"

"Yes, and which one are you? I am sorry lass, I didn't get to see you with the light last night."

"Merida. Thank you for rescuing us and giving us a place to stay. I must say you are not so bad on the eyes," she adds with a wink.

Killian is taken back. It has been a while since anyone had flirted with him. Let alone someone who wasn't Emma. He doesn't know how to respond. He awkwardly thinks to himself, this is what Emma must feel like. He chuckles, and then realizes how much it hurt to think about Emma and tries to continue the conversation. "There will be breakfast soon, if you ladies want to follow me below deck. David should be up by now."

David is already making breakfast for them when they arrive. They all sit down, starving from the night before events, they dive into the food before them. "So how did you end up in the situation you ladies were in?" David asks while eating more food.

"Well, Merida is supposed to get married. However, being the drama queen she is, she doesn't want to, so she decided to run away…"

"And with you being my little sister, you just had to follow me!" Merida adds with a bit of anger. Her tone of voice reminds Killian of Emma. Someone who pretends to like being alone, so they don't get hurt.

"I am familiar with boats. I got my first boat from my father when I was five. So despite my age, I am more than experienced." Merida says in Killian's general direction with a suggestive look on her face as she obviously is checking him out. Killian's face turns slightly pink, and David starts chocking on food from laughing so hard.

"Well where can we drop you ladies off at?" Killian asks, quietly, unsure of what to think.

"I would like to stay here, but if you are so adamant about dropping us off, DunBroch. It is the other way, not too far though." Merida explains.

"Ok, that works, David, we can head back home and drop the ladies off on our way." Killian gets up from the table without saying a word. He needs some space. He needs to breathe.

"So who is the lass who has your heart?" Blaire says from behind him.

"Someone who is very far away." Killian turns and looks at her. "I am sorry how I reacted, I am just, not my normal self."

"I understand, my sister can be a bit much. However, I am impressed. There is not a man in the land who has resisted her. Something about the hair I think." Blaire sighs. "If only I were as lucky. I am just the younger sister of the feisty older attractive sister. Not a fun place to be."

Killian, who is not in the mood to help this young lass with her problems, still does his best to help. "You first need to become comfortable with your own skin, and stop living in the shadow of your sister. I am sure things will turn around.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks.

"Hope."

* * *

David and Killian arrive back to the Enchanted Forest a few days later. The rest of the journey with the two princesses wasn't so bad. Killian even thought a time or two that Blaire wouldn't be a bad fit for Henry, if he ever came to the Enchanted Forest.

"Killian, before we get back to the castle, there is something I want to say." David pauses. "I am impressed you denied Merida, she was beautiful, full of sass, and someone who I thought would have been a good match for you. If you can deny Merida, I am sure that you do love my daughter. I know I said this already, but I hope you find Emma. I hope that Emma loves and picks you. Just don't tell Snow I said that." David says with a grin.

Killian smiles, and pats David on the back. As Killian and David walk back to the castle, Killian is determined more than ever to find his true love.


	4. White Roses

**AN:****There should only be one more chapter after this one. I welcome all reviews and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Loud noises. Weird Smells. Cars are honking every which way he turns. There are obnoxiously bright lights. He hates being here, but he keeps remembering why: Rumple said that he would find Emma in New York City. So that is where he is: New York City. Doesn't matter that there are 8 million or so people living on this god-for-saken island. Hopefully he finds her. It has been a year, 365 days since the curse. And he has thought about her every single day. He is pretty sure she will chuckle when he admits this to her. Oh her laugh, her smile, just Emma, Killian has missed everything about her and just wants to wrap her up in a hug.

He is also terrified of finding her. What is it going to take to convince her that she knows him? True Love's kiss? What if they aren't true lovers? What if how he remembers her isn't what she looks like anymore? Killian couldn't keep running these "what if" scenarios through his head. He has limited time to find Emma and bring her back to the Enchanted Forest with Henry before something terrible happens.

If it wasn't but a sign from the gods, while walking around Central Park, he hears a familiar voice.

"Yes I believe in fairytales. I am always going to believe in fairytales."

Killian couldn't believe it! The next thing he knows, the young boy is being beaten and thrown to the ground. Killian runs as quickly as he can to the young boy's defense. Showing off his hook, he growls "leave him alone."

The other boys, not wanting to deal with this, run in the other direction. Killian turns around and helps the young boy. Oh how Henry has grown. It has been only a year, but it seems like the curse has aged him quicker than it should have. Killian smiles at the sight of his once familiar friend.

"You doing ok lad?"

"Yes I am fine, thank you." Henry says with warmth in his voice. However, he is staring at Killian's hook. "You have a hook." Henry looks at quizzically. "I would say you are Captain Hook, from my fairytales, but you are too good looking to be him."

Killian lets out a huge belly laugh. He honestly could not believe the kid, he is beyond impressed. "Can I let you in on a secret?" Killian asks Henry.

"Sure?" he responds guarded.

"Fairytales are real. Do not let anyone tell you differently."

Henry smiles. "Thanks, Mister…"

"Jones, Killian Jones."

"Well thanks Mister Jones. I better head home now." And with that Henry leaves for uptown Manhattan.

Killian follows him from a distance. He doesn't want to scare him away, but he needs to know where Emma and Henry live. He followed Henry to an apartment complex, nearby there is a hotel, which Killian books a room for. He waits and watches to see if he would find Emma. The next day Emma and Henry leave early in the morning, Killian assumes for school. He couldn't believe how quickly his heart began to race upon seeing her. It was a few days before he figures out what apartment is theirs.

It is about 8:15 in the morning when Killian decides to bring Emma home to the Enchanted Forest. He knocks, no more like pounds, on the door to their apartment, not sure what to expect. Hoping for the best. That is what the Charmings taught him: hope.

He pounds again. Before he becomes a chicken and runs in the other direction. He hears footsteps getting louder, and she opens the door. Gods is she as beautiful as ever. Only in her pajamas, with slight bed head, Killian has no choice but to smile. For the past year he has been dreaming about seeing her, and he is finally with Emma again. His image inside his head does not do Emma justice.

"Swan." He says so easily. It just rolls off his tongue. His brain is no longer in control, but rather his heart. He steps into the apartment, temporarily forgetting that she has no memory of him.

She puts up an arm, "hey wait, do I know you?" She asks. He can feel her walls back up. The walls he worked so hard to bring down a year ago.

"Look I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

Emma responds coldly, "my family is right here. Who are you?"

This breaks Killian's heart. They told him it would not be easy, and that he would have to fight for her, but this is just heart breaking. Not knowing what exactly he was to her, he answers "An old friend. I know you can't remember me, but I can make you."

He is banking on true love. He is hoping that they had true love. He goes in for the kiss, and something happens. A wave rushes over him and Emma.

There was a pause after the kiss. "Killian?" Emma asks, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"SWAN!" Killian grabs her into a hug. "Oh how I have missed you."

By this time, Henry is curious about the commotion going on at the door that he walks over. "Killian!"

He picks up Henry and gives him a hug as well.

"Wait, how can I remember you, I am not supposed to remember you? How are you here?! And wait, did you just kiss me?! And then I remembered?!" It is taking both Henry and Emma a few moments to put everything together.

"I was hoping you felt the same way about me. I really was. Your father said you were just too stubborn to admit it, but I think the kiss says it all!" Killian is just so excited to see Emma and that the kiss worked, that he kisses her again.

They all walk inside. Emma calls off from work at NYPD and calls Henry sick into school. Neither of them want to miss this. Killian has spent all afternoon breaking the news to Emma, about the Wicked Witch, what was going on in the Enchanted Forest, and how Emma was needed by her family more than ever. This time, rather than being in a curse of being unhappy, their lives are in danger. Even Regina's.

This is a lot of Emma to take in in such a short moment of time. She asks Henry to go take a shower while she and Killian talk stuff over.

"How did you know?" Emma asks.

"Know what love? You need to be more specific?" he responds in his sarcastic tone. "That you loved me? Emma Swan, you have always been an open book to me." He kisses her lightly on the cheek.

She hugs Killian so tight. Emma didn't realize how much she missed him until everything caught up to her. She also is trying to face the music that she indeed is in love with Killian Jones.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I am sorry, they are probably squished by now, but" Killian reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out white roses and hands them to her. "I love you Emma Swan. I have loved you for so long. And I thought about you every day, like I told you I would."

As he expected, she chuckles at the comment. She smells the roses as she stands up from the couch and grabs a vase for the roses to go into. They are slightly damaged but not too badly. She comes back to Killian, she kisses him and says, "I love you Killian Jones, and I even saw you in my dreams. I knew I was missing something, and it was you."

Killian went in for another kiss….

And Killian wakes up.


	5. Red Roses

Killian is cold. He looks around and remembers where he is: the New York Police Station. It is cold, and grey. He could feel the dried tears on his cheeks he was crying from his dreams. His kiss with Emma did not go as he dreamt. Instead, in true Swan style, she kneed him in the crotch, and called the cops on him.

He sits alone in his cell, with no girl, feeling very defeated.

Maybe Killian was kidding himself. "Since when do villains get happy endings?" He mumbles out loud. According to most stories, Captain Hook is the villain and this was his third night in jail.

Things were complicated on his end. He didn't exist. He couldn't tell the police officers he was Captain Hook, because that would make him sound as if he was insane. He told them he was Killian Jones, that he didn't have an address, that he just moved to New York and his wallet had been stolen, hence the lack of ID. Of course they didn't buy it, but what else was he supposed to do? When coming up with the plans to rescue Emma and Henry and bring them back to the Enchanted Forest, him ending up in jail was not a scenario that they worked through together.

The captain removes his jacket to turn it into a blanket as he lays down on his bed waiting for time to pass. As he did, something falls out of one of his many pockets. Killian doesn't remember putting it there, nor did he recognize it.

He opens it and begins to read it.

_Hey there Killian. If you are reading this, I am guessing that things in New York are not going so well. Before you left I asked Regina to put a spell on this note that you would get this when you need it most. I am assuming that you tried to kiss Emma, and that it didn't work. You are probably thinking to yourself that you two are not true lovers, but I am not so sure. I need to tell you something. Something you may or may not know about my story. _

_Snow and I met when she was trying to steal from me. I know, what a way to meet your true love. She was a lot like Emma back then. Very stubborn, independent, yet cold because she had been hurt so many times. She felt very alone, and had walls up. However, I saw right through that. I eventually captured Snow because she stole my engagement ring to the person I was supposed to marry, and I wanted it back. The two of us went to the troll bridge so barter with the trolls to get my ring back, and it was then where we fell in love. She gave up her prized possession: pixie dust, to save me. She risked her life, to save me. _

_At this time, Snow was on the run from Regina, and was an outlaw. After the events at the Troll Bridge, I was still engaged to Princess Abigail, but in love with Snow White. Snow had found out about this engagement and was heartbroken. She made a deal with Rumplestiliskin for a potion which would cause her to forget me, and forget her pain that she was feeling knowing I was getting married. However, before I get married, I confess my love to her, and Snow and the dwarves try to break into the castle to meet me. In order to save the dwarves and myself, Snow rejects my advances and tells me I am better off with Abigail. She returns to the cottage with the dwarves to eventually take the potion to have her forget me. I eventually called off the wedding, to find out she took the potion. I thought it was too late._

_I hunted down Snow, and I tried to have her remember me by kissing her. Like you, I was hoping that True Love's Kiss would be enough to break the curse. It doesn't work. I was devastated, maybe we weren't true lovers, but nonetheless I would not just stand by and watch Snow kill the Evil Queen. Snow launched an arrow towards the Evil Queen, but instead of her hitting the Queen, I jump in front of the arrow, and tell her I would much rather die than see Snow turn evil. So touched by his actions, Snow kissed me, and then she remembered me. _

_Obviously there is more to this story, but the key to it, is that Snow was under a spell and couldn't remember me, yet here we are. In love, expecting a baby, and together. True love does conquer all. All you need is hope. _

_I hope to see you, my daughter, and Henry soon. Good luck._

Killian is touched. He didn't know this about Snow and Charming, but he finds hope again. He is determined to get Swan back in his life. She would remember him.

Just as Killian finds his hope. There is a noise coming from down the hall. "There is someone here to see you Mr. Jones."

Killian is confused, who would see him? He hears the clicking of boots down the hall, and there she is: Swan. She is wearing her normal outfit, as if the days never changed. Her iconic leather jacket is as red as roses. It makes him smile from ear to ear.

"Ok, I am a human lie-detector, so I can tell when you are lying. So think twice before you lie to me. I want to know how you came to find me. Why you kissed me? And what is so important?" She says with a hint of anger.

"As you wish, love" he says with wink and full of hope.

* * *

**AN: Well that is it. I understand that is not necessarily a happy ending, but it is better than the one we were left with at the winter finale. I based this off the song, "Dreaming with a Broken Heart" by John Mayer. I didn't want to tell everyone that right off the bat because I thought it would give away everything. Thanks for staying with me this far. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
